


【罗路】On the Way

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, 架空AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 无限制性爱注意。人物变态向注目。架空背景。大家都是正常的人类，仅仅在身体构造上【喂概括下：医生病人的一场游戏。





	【罗路】On the Way

** 来和我玩吧，你为何逃窜。——叶芝**

  
  
他们向着国境线的方向开去，路途漫长。路飞问过终点是什么，罗抓了抓头说：“那就去国境线看看吧。”如果换做是别人一定能听出那只是个随便敷衍的借口。但路飞不是别人。所以，理所当然的，他晃着他那黑色的小脑袋，汗水流进他的脖子里。  
他说：“好吧，我们去国境线。”  
其实，他连他现在置身的国度叫什么都不知道。  
这是一辆老式的吉普车，发动引擎的时候，车前盖会发出嗡嗡嗡的轰鸣，开一小会儿就烫人的很。罗有一次把路飞压倒在车前盖上，对方立马叽里呱啦地叫喊起来，但是罗不在乎这些，他撑在路飞的脑袋边固定住他，手就贴在他的脸侧，于是路飞的每一次挣扎都可以顺着他的脉搏直达心脏。  
“觉得烫的话就自己抱上来吧。”罗这样说的时候，扬起他惯常的恶意的笑。路飞愣了一下，他的刘海因为很久没有修剪而微微遮盖住了眼睛，但是下一刻，他伸出手臂攀附上罗的背，那个拥抱的姿势绝对称不上深情与眷恋，那只是一只皮猴子，单纯的为了躲避背上灼人的温度，他抱人的姿势就像抱一棵树。  
没关系。我可以慢慢教。  
罗加深了笑容。  
  
吉普车后视镜下面挂着一个羊毛毡做的白熊，微微低着头像是在跟人道歉，摸起来有点扎手，看起来却柔软的过分。小小的一个，随着车子前后左右的晃动。路飞很喜欢这个玩意儿，也许这是罗的车上第一个让路飞感兴趣的东西。  
他每天早上上车的时候都会跟白熊打招呼，下车的时候说晚安，就好像那是有生命的一样。  
  
路飞是很容易感兴趣的体质。  
他整日坐在副驾驶座上，曲着腿翘在仪表盘上，胳膊架出车窗，风从开着的窗户呼啦啦地往里灌，热风把他的头发吹得很乱，但是他很享受这一切，他会晃着身子叽里咕噜地说各种各样奇怪的点子，大部分时候，他会要求罗给出点意见。  
“你觉得呢，罗？”  
罗很多时候不会去细细分辨那些被风卷走的词句到底是些什么意思。他每次听到这样的问句，就会点一下头，或者说句“啊，不错。”抑或是捏着路飞的下巴要求一个吻。  
当然，最后一个不可以经常做，这是在路飞有一次趁着接吻的时候抢了方向盘把车子开出了公路后，得出的宝贵经验。  
  
他们之间的吻其实都不算友好。  
其实如果路飞不是路飞，罗真的不介意把他解剖得四分五裂，好好研究他的大脑构造到底是如何的神奇。  
他不抗拒做爱，起码不像抗拒接吻那样强烈。  
接吻对于路飞来说简直是一个禁区，他会卯足了劲儿地反抗。  
那是一种本能的抗拒。  
无论身体的欲望被撩拨得多么炙热，路飞抗拒与罗的接吻，他会梗着脖子把脸扭到一边，或者去咬破对方的嘴唇，后来甚至学会了咬舌头或是紧闭牙关。  
但这一切只会让罗更加的想把路飞吻得支离破碎。  
占有他、亲吻他、爱他——这些欲望高于一切。  
  
在他们认识的第48天，罗教会了路飞喝酒。  
嘛，起因只是这个家伙好奇的想要尝一尝罗的饮料而已。那是一听在加油站随手买的低度啤酒只是用来解渴罢了。路飞在一边好奇地看着罗喝了一口，他的手撑着歪着的脑袋，眼睛却盯着罗滚动的喉结。  
“什么味道的？”  
“你不是只喝牛奶么？”  
“好喝么？”  
罗挑了一下眉，他把啤酒喝的只剩下一口，然后递给路飞。路飞不在乎地接过，像个孩子一样在喝之前睁着一只眼睛往里看，然后故作帅气地晃了晃易拉罐。  
一口喝下的时候，他被呛得咳嗽了起来，吐着舌头说像是苦味的汽水。罗本想捏捏他的脸，触碰到他的时候，却捏着他的脖子把他拎到了眼前。  
“小孩子。”他嘲笑他，“刚才算是间接接吻么？”他的话语轻巧地咬合在唇舌间，听起来如耳语一样暧昧。他们靠得极近，罗甚至可以看到路飞一根根的睫毛。  
但是路飞却只是默默地把眼睛移开，不再看他。  
  
他们一直在公路上驰骋，远方没有尽头。  
他们也没有所谓的地图，因为这本来就不是一场计划好的旅途。  
只要有你参与就好。  
  
如果找得到旅店他们就会投宿，罗的脑袋好的见鬼，他总是可以想出乱七八糟的理由来躲避掉店员的询问，而且他还有各种奇怪的证件和假身份证。  
当然更重要的是，他有信用良好的信用卡。  
也许如果没有遇到路飞，他的生命轨迹会循规蹈矩的沿着职业外科医师的道路一直发展下去，也许登峰造极享誉世界，也许碌碌无为娶妻生子。  
哈，可惜没有如果。  
他是在诊所外面的大街上遇到路飞的，他坐在马路牙子上，撑着下巴若有所思。他看见他，也许只是目光正好落在他身上。路飞笑起来，眼眯起嘴咧开，他朝罗笑，轻轻松松，就抖落了一整个春日的光。  
  
查路飞的身世并没有花费太多的力气。  
路飞细瘦的手腕上绑着白色的塑料圈，罗在握住他手的时候，只匆匆瞥了一眼就记下了上面的电话号码。那是本市最大精神康复中心的电话。  
_ Williams Syndrome_，罗在翻路飞病例的时候实在忍不住的笑了起来。  
_ 威廉姆斯综合症。_  
患者非常喜欢与人交流，甚至是陌生人，即使在正常人会焦虑害怕的场合他们也毫无知觉。  
他们极度的善良，这个世界就是他们的游乐场。  
  
路飞刚坐上那辆吉普车的时候，兴奋地吹了个口哨。他把脸贴在仪表盘上感受着车子的震动，对罗露出傻气的笑容。他那个时候喜欢长时间地抓着罗的手，五根手指交错和罗的纠缠在一起，不知疲倦地把他看到的每一样东西向罗汇报。  
前一天晚上，罗花了一整个晚上让路飞记住自己的名字。虽然路飞很难长时间的把注意力保持在一件事物上，但是罗也并不急于求成。  
他攥住路飞的手，随着他的目光移动。他看着他的眼睛滴溜溜的四处游移，因不知名的原因而饱含笑意。  
“我叫，特拉法尔加·罗。”罗说的很慢。  
“特拉……”  
“特拉法尔加……”  
“特拉仔？”  
“特，拉，法，尔，加……”  
“特洛法尔特。”  
“……”  
罗紧了紧攥着路飞的手。  
“罗。”  
“……”  
“罗。”  
“……罗。”  
他们很快就出了城，把满城寻找路飞的宣传告示抛在了身后。  
路飞从天窗里探出身子，发出高亢的欢呼。  
”罗。”  
他一遍一遍呼唤着他的名字。  
“罗。”  
  
路飞在一周之后终于意识到自己大概是被绑架了。  
他仰躺在床上，四肢大开，像个终于玩累的孩子，脑袋耷拉在床沿上。  
“啊，我想念罗宾。”他忽然说，“还有乔巴的小药丸。我回去可以和乌索普吹牛……”  
罗坐在床头正在翻看报纸，路飞的腿搁在他膝盖上。  
“我们不会回去了。”罗说的很平静。  
室内出现了一两秒的沉默，路飞在下一刻跳了起来露出惊讶的表情。他有些跌跌撞撞地摔下床，发出很大的声响，随后就跑去拉旅馆的门。  
罗沉默地看着这一切，直到路飞把门拉开一半他才猛地冲上去压住他。  
门重重地关上，而罗用膝盖和自己的整个身体来阻止路飞的挣扎。  
路飞的喉间发出模糊的挣扎，罗凑近想要听清那些声音，却只感受到路飞的呼吸黏上了耳廓。一些晦暗不明的情绪在罗的眼中一闪而过。  
“嘿，如果我不阻止你，你是不是会在离开前回头看我一眼？”  
罗没有给路飞回答的机会，他咬上对方的脖子，把路飞第一次的恐惧囫囵吞下。  
  
路飞的看护是个有着美丽黑色长发的女人，她有着深邃的一双眼，笑起来神秘莫测。  
她说她叫罗宾。  
“路飞算是我们这里的医生哦。”她话语轻柔，友好地摸了摸路飞头发，“你看他总是很快乐，而且也愿意与别人分享这种心情。”路飞在一边笑嘻嘻地摇了摇罗宾的手，看起来像个撒娇的孩子，“他的笑治好了很多人，我们感谢他在这里，我们需要他。”  
“就像恶魔需要上帝的羔羊。”  
罗这样说的时候，罗宾的表情并没有发生丝毫的变化，她只是搂紧了路飞，让对方完全的窝在自己怀里，他似乎对罗手指上DEATH的纹身很感兴趣，瞪着黑豆似地眼睛猛瞧，看着看着就开心地笑起来，笑容纯粹而美好。  
罗也跟着笑起来，就好像刚才说那样可怕字句的人并不是自己。他抬起手由着路飞抓着自己的手指看，路飞不知轻重，他就像对待玩具一样扭曲着罗的手指，甚至可以听到骨骼的咔哒声，但罗毫不在乎。  
“我知道威廉姆斯综合症的患者大多有心脏问题。”罗的目光粘在路飞的身上，“我要带走他。”是陈述句。  
“我们需要他。”罗宾站起来，她黑色的长发搭在她的肩膀上，路飞乖顺地跟着她站起来，他们要离开了，路飞最后回头看了一眼罗，还是笑。  
** “就像恶魔需要上帝的羔羊。”**  
罗宾不轻不重的回敬他。  
  
路飞的身体是未经开发的青涩。他的每一个反应都直接坦然。罗覆盖住他的身体，吮吸每一寸肌肤，却不敢抬头看他的眼，他的每次轻吻都尝到了对方不由自主的轻颤，他们躺在旅馆米白色的地毯上，路飞的衣服散落在一边，他不知道什么时候拿到了被扯坏的纽扣，于是专心致志地翻转着它。他并不压抑自己任何的呻吟，单纯地表达出来，愉悦或者微痛，这让这场意外引发的情欲变得干净而纯粹。罗被这样的沉默压得喘不过气来。他的欲望饱涨欲出，却再难做出下一步。路飞的身体柔软美好，散发着让人贪恋的温度。  
但这些都是不真实的。  
这些乖顺只是因为那该死的综合症。  
这让路飞不吝惜笑容，却高高在上的近乎怜悯。  
罗最终发出丧气的叹息。他支撑起自己，去找路飞的眼。可他只看到对方茫然地望着天花板，好像这具身体不是自己的，他不属于这个空间。罗用一只手捏紧路飞的下巴，掰着他看向自己，不去管在对方的肌肤上自己留下邪恶指印。  
“只要你开口，我送你回去。”  
路飞眨了眨眼睛，汗湿的头发下露出皱起的眉。  
“疼。”他的声音里带着一丝抱怨，然后一只手触碰到罗的脸颊，“不要这么难过。”路飞这样说着，很快的另一只手也覆上来，他小心翼翼地捧着罗的脸，在那一刻眼里只倒影他的面容，“你看起来要哭了，罗。”  
他又一次呼唤他。  
而罗唯有紧紧地抱住他。  
  
如果揉碎你把你嵌进怀里，是不是就能找到你真实的心。  
  
之后，路飞开始一有机会就上演出逃的戏码。  
他会趁着罗离开的时候溜下车，或者在半夜躲到旅馆的床下以为不会被人发现，还有一次甚至偷偷爬进别人的后备箱里，但罗总能很快地找到他。  
每次路飞被罗从暗处拖出来的时候，脸上总是带着无可奈何的表情，就像这只是一场游戏，而他又玩输了。  
但他一次比一次认真地策划出逃，也一次比一次地更接近成功。  
而罗对他的唯一惩罚就是拒绝给路飞买喜爱的食物，这比把他堵在洗手间强上他更让路飞哭丧着脸。  
他们处在奇妙的关系线上。  
绑架者与人质或者饲养者与宠物都不适合形容他们。  
也许只是“爱者”与“被爱者”。  
他们已经离最初的城镇很远，路飞也很久没有提起罗宾或者过去的人。可是他仍然记得要出逃这件事情，这被他排在任务表的第一栏，百折不饶，乐此不疲，  
即使他愿意在旅途中为罗轻轻地唱歌。  
即使他停留在罗身上的目光越来越久。  
即使他学会了如何打开自己的身体接纳罗并享受随之而来的爱抚。  
即使他在夜晚会不知不觉地紧紧搂抱住罗在抓不到他手时下意识地露出不安的神色。  
即使他每次被找到时露出的欢欣是那样显而易见。  
即使他一次次地呼唤罗，一次比一次认真。  
那不再像是一种病症性的亲昵而是全身心的依赖。  
哦，看来可怜的威廉姆斯被斯德哥尔摩打败了？  
但是路飞依旧在策划逃离，且在每一秒钟拒绝亲吻。  
  
后来他们在靠近国境线的一个小镇上落脚。那里一片黄沙，骄阳灼烈，但是在夜晚会卷起清凉的风。旅店的店主是个好脾气的老者。路飞在他的旅店发现了野营的帐篷，随之欢呼声几乎要把屋顶掀翻。  
他们挑了个靠近湖泊的地方露宿，漫天的繁星一颗颗倒映进了湖水里，最后他们都落在路飞的眼睛里。  
路飞拥抱着罗，双腿缠在他的腰上。他们心脏贴着心脏，彼此都听得清对方的脉动。路飞的脑袋枕着罗的肩膀，他的身上已经不像初见时带着刺鼻的药水气味，取而代之的是汽油的味道，皮座的味道，风沙的味道。路飞在寒风中瑟缩了一下，便立马接收到对方一个体贴的搂紧。  
这个会在床上逼着自己哭叫出来的男人，常常在不经意间流露出细致的温柔。路飞转了转眼珠，轻轻地拍了拍罗的背。  
“罗。”  
“恩？”  
“我看到国境线了。”  
一切都沉默下来。  
罗深深地吸了口气，莫名地想起他带走路飞的那个夜晚。  
  
路飞蹲在路灯下盯着自己的影子发呆，昏黄的光把他映照的瘦小而苍白。罗插着手走过去，他的影子长长地拖在地上，吞噬掉了另一个。  
路飞有些茫然的抬起头，罗以为他会笑，但事实上他没有。  
他睁着空洞的眼睛，眼角下有着小小的疤。他似乎在呓语，陷在未知的梦境里。  
“我不要一个人……”  
“什么？”  
片刻的恍惚，方才的迷茫便消失不见。路飞像是发现了新奇的东西，指着罗露出惊讶的表情，“啊，我见过你吧？”笑容就像是突然出现的一样，随之而来的还有汹涌的倾吐欲，“啊，我迷路了，你知道罗格康复中心在哪里么？我们认识么？不认识也没有关系，啊，我叫路飞……”  
  
罗慢慢地垂下眼。  
路飞现在实实在在的搂抱在他怀里，他们相处了114天，他带着他穿越了大半个国度，把自己的一切都抛在了后头，而到头来，也许还换不到一个吻。  
为什么呢？  
罗突然觉得有点好笑。  
大概只是被他一时的寂寞所蛊惑。  
罗不管何时都能清晰的忆起路飞那天灯下的脸，那是第一次罗在路飞身上看到畏惧的神色。每个威廉姆斯综合症患者都对特定的事物感到害怕。  
路飞不畏惧虫豸，甚至不害怕高空。但是他害怕孤独。  
这多么可笑，一个连陌生人都可以接纳的人竟然害怕孤独。所以是因为害怕一个人，才对所有人都毫无保留的付出么？  
罗圈紧了怀里的路飞。  
啊，一定是被骗了吧。  
他有些自嘲。心中想要获得肯定的意念发出尖利的叫声！  
  
“路飞。”  
罗喜欢对着路飞的耳朵轻声地说话，私密的耳语，就像在分享只属于两个人的秘密一样甜蜜。  
“我……明天送你回家吧。”  
明明想说很喜欢你的呀，却微妙地胆怯起来。路飞最近一次的逃离计划是躺在装满水的浴缸里假装尸体。啊，这个笨蛋也到极限了吧！  
对方不做声，只是又往罗的怀里蹭了蹭。  
“不来个告别吻么？”罗故意压低了声音，他其实强迫着吻过他很多次，但是每一次的偏离只带来更大的失落。啊，我也到极限了啊！  
路飞在这个时候坐直了身子，他瞧着罗，带着一种探究的意味。他摸了摸罗的眼睛，被罗反手抓住。  
“不可以。”路飞还是那样执拗地鼓着脸。  
罗淡淡地笑了笑，谈话又恢复到了一贯的聊天的状态：  
“别再逃啦， 你差点淹死自己。”  
“哎，我以为我会游泳呢，原来还没有学会么？”  
“回去之后要干嘛么？”  
“……恩，要跟乌索普炫耀我看到的东西，你还记得我们上次看到的那个蓝头发的家伙么，哈，他真有趣。还有会说话的小矮人，大红鼻子的小丑……”  
“里面有我么？”  
路飞安静了下来，罗收回了手臂，他向后撑着身子望向路飞，看到对方也直直地盯着他，他看起来有些不安，但是眼神却毫不退缩。  
在罗想进一步探究的时候，路飞却突然站了起来，同时也硬拉起了罗。帐篷外是幕天席地的夜色，天地间唯一的光源是帐篷里的那盏灯。  
“不如现在去看看所谓的目的地吧。”路飞为他们都做好了决定，他不由分说地抓着罗，一脚就踏进了未知的黑暗中。  
光亮渐渐隐去，之后影子也被丢弃了。视觉被剥夺，脚踩在沙地上发出不规律的吧嗒声。罗不紧不慢的跟在路飞身后，他现在看不见他，只能感受他的手握在自己掌中的温度，从脚步声判断与他的距离。  
他，停了下来。  
他感觉到对方的手一紧，随后就是带上了拉扯自己的力度。罗知道自己提起嘴角笑了笑，他的另一只手抚上了那只迫切想把自己重新拉动起来的手，用着决绝的力道，一点一点地掰开，他们的指尖最后轻触了一下，但罗很快放开了，就好像他毫不贪恋。  
罗放轻了呼吸，随便找了一个方向紧走了几步。  
接着便是等待。  
他听到对方不安地加重了呼吸，脚步一瞬间有点慌乱。路飞往回走了几步，摸索着什么，他卷起尘沙，又猛地顿住。随后路飞的呼吸也消失了。  
两个人就像是两只潜伏进夜色的兽，又像是两个单纯在斗气的孩子。  
先出声的人就输了。  
这是一场无声的角逐。  
罗插着手，他一动不动，即使知道是徒劳的，他还是花费了几秒钟想要看穿黑暗。听力在这个时候变得越发敏锐，当他接收到一个细微动静的时候，他知道，他“捉到了”路飞。  
黑暗中似乎时间都被扭曲了，没有人知道时间到底以怎样的速率流动。罗屏息凝神地去描摹黑暗中的路飞。他不安地动了动脑袋，脚正不由自主地在地面上挪动，他也在寻找着罗，却并不是那样的沉得住气。很快的，路飞的呼吸声越发清晰可闻，罗听到了小小的吞咽声，对方在犹豫，但是不安在黑暗中如影随形。  
  
上帝有100只羔羊，有一天他丢了一只。于是他执意要去寻找。  
万能的上帝呀，你怎么可能会不小心丢失羔羊？  
因为丢失，是为了给寻回提供一个理由。  
  
罗安静地等待着。  
这是一个赌注。他知道胜利的天平在向自己倾斜。  
等待。等待。  
放手还是束缚。  
等待。  
  
路飞在喊出罗名字的时候，声音里的颤抖在罗听来就像是凯歌的前奏。路飞在那一刻放弃了一切隐藏，把自己的不安赤裸裸地暴露出来，他的手大幅度的向四周挥舞着想要触碰到藏起来的坏家伙。  
“罗你在哪里？”路飞一边喊一边小心地挪动着步子。  
他再也没法好好地睁着眼睛观察黑暗，他的呼吸急促，胸口不安地起伏着。他茫然地眨着眼睛，风吹到自己身上都觉得比刚才寒冷。  
“我们还没看到国境线。”路飞提高了声音，空荡荡的在旷野回荡，“你说了要送我回去的。”  
“罗，罗，罗！”路飞喊了好几次他的名字。  
“罗。”路飞扯着嗓子喊起来，“你不可以剥夺了我和大家说再见的机会，再剥夺我和你说再见的机会！”  
  
“……所以，那是你不愿意吻我的理由么？”  
熟悉的声音猛地贴近耳畔。  
路飞在恍惚间就被搂进一个怀抱里，那个怀抱温暖而封闭，分疆划土，霸道无双。  
“好久不见。”声音是一如既往的恶劣。  
罗感到自己的肋下被狠狠地揍了一拳，疼的他直抽冷气，但是他没有一点放手的打算。  
对待病人要耐心。  
他缩紧了怀抱，挤压掉一切不必要的距离，路飞被死死地搂着，即使他努力地想要踩扁罗的脚。罗好脾气的哼笑着，继续一遍一遍在他耳边吐露安抚的话语。  
“我错了。”  
“我不会放手了。”  
“我不会离开你。”  
“……嘛，再踢一次的话就要在这里上了你哦！”  
  
当第一缕阳光撒到国境线上的时候，他们在彼此的注视中，终于交换到了第一个吻。  
  
  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> [1]叶芝的《致凯尔纳诺的一只松鼠》，全诗如下：  
来和我玩吧。 你为何逃窜？ 穿越颤动的枝桠，仿佛我带着猎枪，要致你于死地。  
其实我只是想， 抚摸一下你的额头， 便让你离开。
> 
> [2]威廉姆斯综合症 （Williams Syndrome）  
威廉姆斯综合症是一种非遗传性症状。在活着出生的婴儿中，大约每两万人就有一个患有威廉姆斯综合症，发生前无法预测。患有此病的人会非常喜欢与人交谈说话，甚至在一些正常人应该觉得害怕和焦虑的场合也无法产生这种感觉。他们非常喜欢与人交流，甚至是陌生人，但是他们会对另外一些事物，如：蜘蛛、站在高处有莫名的恐慌。  
他们非常容易对音乐产生共鸣，并投入很深的感情。  
它带来生理和发展双重问题，包括过度的社会人格，以及身体上的问题：心脏缺陷、肾脏损伤及缺乏协调性等，或许还会伴随肌肉无力。在一些病例中可以发现的不同的大脑损伤问题。  
所有患威廉姆斯综合症的人似乎都有心脏问题，主要是主动脉瓣上狭窄（ supravalvular aortic stenosis ） , 这一种情况有时会发展为更为复杂的心脏问题。  
————总觉得这病真的好适合路飞【喂


End file.
